


风雨

by sharronliu



Category: sanguo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharronliu/pseuds/sharronliu





	1. Chapter 1

周泰又回到了那个梦里。

如注暴雨中年轻的猎手骑黑马紧追不舍，他在因风雨摧折而摇晃的树冠之上看见猎手雪亮的箭锋。绯红色的血从腿上的伤口里滴落，偶尔有一点正落在猎手英俊的面孔上，和他锐利的眉目一样令人惊心。终于周泰再无力前进，他重重的掉落下来，疲惫的睁着眼睛看向铅云密布的天空，在隆隆的雷声中等待自己的命运。

猎手在不远处翻身下马，他把长弓背在背上，从腰间抽出一把锋利的短刀，谨慎的靠近自己的猎物。周泰第一次看清了孙权的面孔，在洁白的闪电之下，对方惊诧的抬高眉毛，居高临下的看着被自己捕获的蛟龙。孙权握紧短刀，刀锋在周泰颈项上短暂的停留了一会，雨水顺着刀尖落到周泰黑色的鳞甲上，而周泰发出一声低沉绵长的叹息。孙权看着他姜黄色的眼瞳最终还是移开刀锋，他半跪在地上，抱起周泰被自己射中的后腿，用刚刚策划着杀死对方的凶器把箭头挖出来。

周泰一直都保持着沉默，巨大的兽瞳紧盯着孙权的面孔，仇恨和感激彼此攀附纠缠，而自己面前的人类有着棱角分明的面孔，雨水顺着孙权的眉睫流下来，在他眨眼的时刻里跌进周泰翻卷的伤口里。最后孙权把自己犀甲下的内袍扯下一块为周泰包扎创口，血很快渗出来，孙权忧虑的看着，清楚自己之前的一箭伤到了对方的骨头，把箭头剜除的时候发出的声音很可怖。

孙权站起来，对自己身份的转换也感到有些莫名，他反手握着刀仍对周泰保持警惕，慢慢面朝周泰后退最后回到马上，周泰努力的在雨声中辨明孙权的马蹄声，确认走远之后慢慢变成人的形体，他蜷曲身体爬到附近的树冠下避雨，高烧之下做了很多个梦。湍急的河流和密云不雨的天空，幽壑之下唯一的光亮是他颌下的明珠，孙权死后的无数个难眠的夜晚他站在星宿下挥舞铁锤锻造从不开刃的刀剑。过去和未来在周泰的梦境之中毫无边界的叠压混淆，令他攥紧拳头，急促而愤怒的喘息。

一声巨雷劈落，周泰猛地睁开眼睛，他静静躺了一会，然后曲起身体抱紧隐隐作痛的右腿。一个再平常不过的夏夜，离第一次见到孙权已经过去了一千多年。


	2. Chapter 2

孙权正蹙着眉用刀削去竹简上一处误笔，军帐门口隐隐传来脚步声，孙权放下小刀整了整衣襟坐正，来人却站在门外。火把把他的影子投落在军帐上，孙权认得他的脚步声，片刻之后他略有不耐的朗声道“幼平？”

周泰的影子僵硬了一下，最后还是掀开毡帐走进来，手脚拘束的站在门口。

孙权把案几上的简牍拨了拨，不知从哪里拿出一只陶壶一对陶杯搁在桌上，他用下巴指了指面前，“走近一点呀，喝茶。”

周泰有些踉跄的走到孙权案几前，孙权仰着脸看他疑心他是否偷喝了酒，周泰只是低着头看了孙权一会，终于坐了下去。孙权好笑的看着周泰骨节宽大的手掌小心的捏住自己歪歪斜斜的茶杯，心事重重的呷了一口，全然不像喝出滋味的样子。孙权也端起杯子饮了一口，尝到回甘才开口“你再喝一点，解暑。”

周泰举手饮尽，像是终于下定决心，郑重其事的把手中的杯子放回原处，然后摘下了自己的盔甲，和腰间的权印一起交还到孙权手边。

孙权敏捷的扣住了周泰尚未收回的手腕，抬高一边眉毛紧盯着周泰的面孔。

周泰似乎在忍耐着某种巨大的痛苦，他双颊紧绷，深陷的眼眶里几乎一丝光亮都没有。孙权掌下的手腕热得烫人，周泰挣动了一下孙权却抓得更紧。

一时间军帐中谁都没有说话，湿闷的风将火把吹得摇曳不休，白日所见的密云裹挟着千钧的雨水终将倾泻而下，而暴雨前几乎具有实体的燥热将一切声息都压制了，数百里中连一丝蝉鸣也没有。

周泰沉默着又将手腕抽回一点，这次用了一些力气将孙权带的向前倾了一倾，孙权还没来得及发作他却率先凶狠的凑近孙权的面孔。

“要打雷了。”他说，稍稍转过脸能让孙权把自己的面孔看得更清楚，油灯的火光下周泰的双颊逐渐浮起黑色的鳞片，他偷觑孙权的面色，一对姜黄色兽瞳在他深陷的眼眶中发出冷光。

“我认得你。”出乎意料的，孙权将周泰抓得更紧，语气几乎算得上轻快。

“雷是为我来的。”周泰声音沙哑，他人类的手掌蜷缩起来，锋利的指甲被他竭力隐匿，孙权却将他的手掌翻过来，兴致勃勃的端详自己紧握着的一只兽爪。孙权能觉察到周泰紧绷的肌肉，却仍旧克制着被自己握着。

“我要走了，要避一避。”周泰握紧拳头，低头不看孙权的眼睛。孙权摸到他奔流的脉搏，像是被重锤击打的炙热的铁。“你能避到哪里？”

“找片僻静的地方。”周泰再也无法忍耐，从孙权手中抽回手猛地站起身，双脚却变回盘曲的龙尾。第一声惊雷劈落，军营中的战马受惊长嘶，狂风将孙权案几上的油灯吹灭了，昏暗之中只有周泰的双瞳荧荧发亮。

 

“主公。”

几个神色慌张的下属走进孙权的帐子里。孙权正伏案写字，闻声抬起头“怎么了？”

“周泰不见了！”

孙权抬手护住自己的油灯，用眼神示意先把帐门掩好，才平淡道“我遣他办事去了。”

几名属下面面相觑，孙权重新伏在案几上准备落笔，头也不抬道“你们先下去吧，雷雨夜要小心走水，看管好草料。”

又一阵惊雷滚过，孙权面不改色的听着，悬在半空的笔尖凝了一滴墨溅落在修改几次的竹简上，孙权皱了皱眉毛索性搁了笔，把案几下的茶具拿出来斟出一杯。

一道闪电劈落在远方，孙权抿紧嘴唇又给自己斟了一杯茶，此刻却尝不出什么味道来，他低头看着自己泼溅在衣襟上的水渍沉默了一会，艰涩的笑了一声，把杯中茶一饮为尽。

如注暴雨轰然降临，雷声雨声中这小小军帐被完全隔绝开来，孙权倒尽了壶中最后一滴茶，轻轻把陶壶放在怀里，吹熄了案几上的油灯。他叠珈而坐，深感自己此刻如恶浪之中的一叶孤舟。

不知过了多久，雨终于停了。孙权从身上摸出火石把灯点亮，继而把怀中的茶壶放在案几上，他轻轻揭开盖子，深黯的壶底盘踞着一只小小的黑龙。


	3. Chapter 3

孙权终于自酒宴脱身，他在军帐中寻周泰不得，心里明白了个大概，索性屏退侍从迎着月光去军营不远的小河找人。

朗月高照，孙权卸了平日轻甲，胸前揣了几颗梅子边走边吃，心情甚好的在高过人头的荒草之中开辟出一条小路。很快他听见了潺潺的水声，循声而去，拨开最后一道密遮的蒹葭一条蜿蜒的河流就在他面前展开。月光太好，粼粼波光将沿岸都照得雪白，孙权索性脱了鞋子赤脚走进去，摸鱼一般踢踢踏踏终于找到了沉在水下的周泰。

“生气了？”孙权用脚趾在周泰腰间杵了杵，就看见一连串水泡浮上来。

“我只是想要他们服气。”孙权自顾自说着，水下又浮上又一串水泡。

“你觉得你所做的一切不需要对别人证明？”周泰终于从水中坐起来，仰着湿淋淋的面孔望着孙权，随即半眯着眼睛把头转开。月光下孙权的面孔晃得周泰一阵目眩。

孙权矮身坐在周泰身上，把最后一个梅子塞进周泰嘴里，周泰含着梅子打横把孙权自水中托起来，孙权的衣服终归是湿了，和周泰的一起沥沥的滴水。周泰两步跨到岸上正准备把孙权放下，孙权反倒笑嘻嘻的用一只手揽住周泰的颈项。

“梅子好吃么？”孙权一面笑一面问。

周泰平日倒是少见这样的孙权，他一面想着这人大概是醉了一面心不在焉的点了点头，孙权就凑近一点道，“我吃的竟都不甜，可能只有你这一个好吃。”

周泰噙着果核还没想出要怎么回复，孙权就在他嘴角吻了一下。“确实甜。”孙权仍旧笑，洋洋得意。周泰有点懵住了，他低头看着孙权有点拿不定主意。孙权就挣动双腿站落在他面前，伸手抹了抹周泰面孔上的水迹，又吻了他一次。

周泰紧绷得像是一根弓弦，孙权冲他眨眨眼他就紧张的把果核吞到腹中。孙权终于撬开了他的牙齿，一面尝着周泰嘴里梅子的最后一点甜味一面笑“你竟把我的梅子吞下去了，看来今天要将你开膛破肚才能把我的梅子找回来。”

周泰最后僵硬了片刻，用捕食的动作把孙权扑在地上，他湿淋淋嘴唇的在孙权身上蹭来蹭去却像是捉住刺猬而无从下口的老虎。孙权扳着周泰的面孔看向自己，拇指探进对方的口中摸了摸他锋利整齐的牙齿才郑重其事的面授机宜。

孙权拉着周泰的手缓慢逡巡，得意的感受着对方手掌的轻微颤抖热的发烫。

 

 

孙权被周泰紧握着腰胯抱在怀里用力向上顶。周泰的力气大得吓人，自从尝过一点甜头就翻来覆去再不肯放口，孙权双腿被他摆弄成盘在自己腰间的样子，手臂紧紧将孙权箍在怀里，滚烫的鼻息就喷在孙权颈侧。孙权在他怀里颠簸上下，开始还留着清明最后索性借着酒意任周泰把自己带向欲海更深，他把下巴搁在周泰肩膀上，手臂环在周泰背后，手指无意识的摩挲对方背后狰狞的伤痕。周泰可以轻易咬断自己喉咙的牙齿就堪堪擦过遍布汗水的皮肤，孙权低头在周泰肩膀上吻了一下，而周泰只迷恋的用嘴唇磨蹭孙权的颈项。

孙权想着今日被开膛破肚拆吃入腹的恐怕是自己，他稍稍推开周泰的手臂，双手捧住周泰的头颅，舔舐掉对方眼睫上一滴汗水。紧接着孙权就被周泰压在地上，恨不能真的把一根根肋骨掰开，把对方莫测又冷酷的心脏攫在手心里。周泰咬紧牙齿用力把被顶弄得向前的孙权拽回来，把他的脚踝抓在手中却不敢用十分力，说到底，这深渊而来的兽类并舍不得他疼。

周泰克制的压制面颊手臂和胸口的鳞甲，长长眼睫眨动后面一对兽瞳却闪烁如星宿。孙权越越过周泰肩膀将目光投向头顶璀璨晴朗的星空，他坦然的在这些神明的注视下放弃最后一分清醒。他伸手遮住周泰的眼睛，感到周泰的眼睫抚过掌心。

捕获了两颗星子，孙权这样想着抬头吻了吻周泰的嘴唇。

 

周泰睁开眼睛，伸手撩起窗帘，在晃眼的阳光落到眉头上时无声的叹息。

他坐起来，踩上拖鞋，慢慢走到走廊尽头的房间门口。周泰脱掉鞋，扭开房门，慢慢走进无澜的水下，数百米之上的光亮变成微不可见的亮点，周泰挣动身体除去人类的束缚变回鳞甲墨黑的蛟龙。他向更深处游去，水温变冷，嘈杂的声音都褪去，他最终来到深渊最深，柔软的沙石上沉睡着手握蛟珠的他所爱的人。

周泰来到孙权身边，轻轻的把沉重的头颅枕在他胸口。


End file.
